1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for progressively stamping and deburring a metallic clutch disc from a sheet metal strip and also relates to the resultant clutch disc.
2. Background Art
Clutch discs are conventionally stamped from a sheet metal strip and have an annular shape with splines on either an outer or inner extremity of the stamped clutch disc. Burrs that form on the clutch discs during such stamping are conventionally removed by a vibratory process wherein the stamped clutch discs are placed within a media of steel or ceramic with a liquid and then vibrated for a sufficient time to remove the burrs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,930 discloses clutch plates whose annular shape is stamped by a single stamping step and wherein a further stamping step in a single direction removes burrs which are on the same axial face as each other at the inner and outer extremities.